A wide variety of absorbent catamenial tampons have long been known in the art. While it has been found that these tampons perform their intended function well, the post use appearance of these tampons can have a negative impact on the user. Until recently it was not appreciated that the visual impact on the user of the post-use tampon was an important design criteria for tampons. In fact, it has been discovered that the post-use appearance is an important factor to consider in affecting the user's total use experience.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a tampon that provides an improved visual appearance after use.
Further, it would be beneficial to have a tampon that, in addition to providing an improved appearance.
Finally, it would be beneficial to provide a tampon that can provide an improved appearance after use, and is economical to produce.